


Filthy

by Govi



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Filthy

Sharpe woke up from a bad dream, probably invoked by the cheap bottle of brandy he and his sergeant had drained to the last drop the evening before.

Opening one eye carefully against the stinging ray of daylight falling through the opening of his tent he sat up straight, wincing when pain flashed through his head, scowling as he looked up at Harper looming over him. He yelped when a wet and very cold piece of cloth was pushed into his face.

"Bloody hell Harper, what do you think you're doing?"

"Me Sir? Cleaning you up a bit, and look, Ramona has washed your uniform!"

"Am I dying, Harper?" and while a bright shard of pain shot through his head Sharpe could almost believe, even wished it true.

"God save Ireland, no Sir. It's just that old Nosy has called for you and I can't let you go to him like this. After all; I am your sergeant. To tell you the truth, you look just a wee bit filthy, Sir."

A splash of water, cold as ice, hit his chest and Sharpe cursed, "I'll show you bloody filthy, Harper!"

"No need for that Sir, you already did last night."


End file.
